Lost
by Spottedeyes
Summary: Aspiring investigator Rachel Brooks and her Zorua, Ayako, are determined to find the girl who could talk to pokemon, the girl who Kyruem took a special liking to, the girl who supposedly fell to her death from the back of the mighty ice god in an attempt to escape humanity itself. Sequel to 'Runaway' please read that first, this story will make so much more sense if you do. :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Rachel Brooks: Future Investigator

**OHMYGOSH I'm so excited for this! Hope you like it, I decided to make Rachel a very 'interesting' character. REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE!**

"Eh hem." I cleared my throat, unable to stop smiling as I lifted the handle of my purple hair brush to my face. Ayako, my Zorua winked at me, watching me from my bed. My eyes brightened. I nodded, forcing my voice to deepen in an attempt to mimic a male voice. "And now we have Investigator Brooks, our first investigator on the Forester case to use not a Growlithe, nor a Herdier. That's right folks, she used her Zorua to uncover this new information! The first investigator not to use a police Pokémon!" I beamed, my male voice sliding a little.

Ayako gave a yap of approval, her ears pricked and her tail wagging.

I giggled a little, brushing some of my long, curly, chocolate brown hair out of my face and adjusting my big purple nerdy glasses before continuing. I cleared my throat again, my usual voice, trying to sound professional.

"Yes, in the rubble of the Plasma castle I have just discovered a trap door that may contain Ms. Forester and her Leafeon. I will be attempting a full search of-" I was cut short when my door opened.

My mother sighed as she saw me talking yet again through my hair brush. "You know, Rachel, most girls your age would be _singing_ into their hair brushes instead of doing a fake news report." She commented dryly, coming closer to me.

I felt the heat of embarrassment rise to my cheeks. "Mom I-" "Rachel first of all, that case is old news, it went cold years ago. No one could've survived an ice type attack from a Pokémon as powerful as Kyurem. Second off, I have some exciting news." She smiled, sitting me down on the bed, causing Ayako to scoot over to allow my mother and I to sit down.

"What is it?" I asked, feeling that I wasn't going to like whatever it was that she'd planned for me. A pit formed in my stomach as her mouth opened to respond. "Rachel I don't think you get out enough, so the other day when I was chatting with Rosa's and Hugh's parents at lunch sometime last month we decided that the three of you get to-" My eyes widened, I quickly cut her off. "No don't say it!" I cried, cringing at her words. I was an unsocial nerd who was always the outcast in school. The last thing I needed was to have to leave home and wander aimlessly around the Unova region. My mother sighed. "Yes, you three are leaving on your Pokémon journey. Tomorrow."

"What? Why'd you wait so long to tell me?" I whined, crossing my arms, my head sulking. "So you wouldn't have enough time to come up with a strong argument like you usually do when I tell you things like this ahead of time. Besides, you want to be an investigator, right? Well investigators can't just wait around for information that could be false to show up on your doorstep. Real investigators have to get out and see the world, go to the place where the event that you're investigating happened." My mother insisted, opening up my curtains. I winced as sunlight burned my pupils.

"But, I have this huge journal that I've been keeping. I know for a fact that Jemma Forester isn't dead! It's impossible! She's way too crafty! She single-handedly destroyed Team Plasma right underneath their noses! Something must've happened," I murmured, quickly getting deep into my thoughts. "Either her plan went horribly wrong, or Ms. Forester and her Pokémon are still alive… just stuck somewhere…" I grumbled, flipping rapidly through my large notebook of evidence.

"Besides, the search ended after only six weeks! They gave up on her too easily." I snapped, my eyes narrowed. "Zor!" Ayako barked, hopping off the bed and sitting in front of me as I paced, watching me intently. I had forgotten my mother's presence, after all, I was used to being alone nearly all day with only Ayako for my company. "That's it! I just have to go into the ruins of the castle… that's where the answers are! Why, I'd bet my life on the fact that she's just trapped somewhere in the rubble!" I beamed, staring out the window, imagining finding the trapped girl along with her Leafeon. I formed a determined fist, turning to Ayako.

"Wahoo! Let's go girl! Time to solve the case of Ms. Forester!" I shouted, waiting for the Zorua to leap onto my shoulder. "Um ok, let's see here… Well we'll need flashlights… lots and lots of batteries, at least three notebooks and a ton of pens to write down newfound evidence… and I'll have to bring my pre-evidence book too, oh, oh and plenty of food and water and a tent!" I squealed, rushing out the door.

My mother gave a sigh. "Oh dear."

XXXXXX

With a really heavy back pack and a tent and Ayako by my side I was ready. Except for the fact that it'd only been an hour since my mother had told me about leaving home. "Rachel, why- you know what I'm not even going to try with you." She sighed. I rolled my eyes. "She's out there, mom. I know it." I insisted. "Black never gave up on her. He's still in the White Forest looking for her, and after another month of searching the forest he's going back to the castle's rubble to look for her, AGAIN. I know that this case was meant for Ayako and I to crack." "Zor!" Ayako yapped in agreement, sitting beside me.

My mother gritted her teeth and gave another sigh. "Alright, just whatever you do with your goal please make it legal." She asked, not waiting for me to respond. "And please do something productive in your traveling time. Like, oh I don't know, collect the eight badges, make some friends and catch some Pokémon. The gyms just were rebuilt and have been reopened. You know, just in case your little 'investigation' doesn't work out." She pleaded, clearly doubting me.

I shot her a glare. "If I could disguise Ayako and pass her off as my mute little sister for what, like three years? Then I think I can solve this case." I glared, remembering the tough times were Pokémon were outlawed. Ayako barked in agreement, as if recalling the long years herself. "Besides, I owe it to her for destroying Team Plasma's liberation laws. Without them, Ayako would still be my 'mute little sister.' She would have to hide herself from the rest of the world forever!" I yelled, anger swelling in my heart. My mother flinched at my comment.

"Yes, without her Ayako would have to hid herself from the world," she admitted. "But it's not your duty to find this girl. Some of the grunts that worked for Team Plasma told the police that they had seen her jump off Kyurem. They said that she started to lose it about a month into her stay at the castle, that girl stopped eating and often went into a depression. It's obvious that she committed suicide. She's dead, Rachel. D. E. A. D. Deceased, gone, pushed up daisies, however you want to say it. I don't want my daughter out by herself looking for a dead girl's body." She snapped, taking my backpack from my shoulders.

"Hey! I need that!" I yelled, reaching for my heavy backpack. My mother shot me a warning glance. "You are NOT taking this huge backpack filled with all these notebooks and your evidence book. Here, I packed you a more reasonably sized one." She glared, handing me a very small backpack. "But-" "No, Rachel! You have a spare change of clothes, a blanket and two packs of ramen. That's all you need." She insisted, setting my huge backpack beside me. "You don't have a car or anything to carry this for you, and it'll just slow you down." I bit my lip and grudgingly slid the backpack over my shoulders. "Can't I at least take ONE notebook? ONE pen?" I asked, my voice desperate.

"No. Be a normal fifteen year old for once, ok? Rosa and Hugh don't do this sort of thing, why do you?" "Because it's my destiny! My calling! I just know it!" I insisted, looking to Ayako for support. Ayako nodded, dragging my one ton backpack across the floor towards me. "Ayako, no." My mother said sternly, pulling the backpack from her grasp. She gave a yap of annoyance, looking back at me for an idea. I gave a shrug that was so slight that only Ayako noticed. The Zorua growled in frustration, glaring at the pack. I gave a false sigh of defeat, but it was believable. She smiled. "I'm glad you see it my way. I'll wake you and Ayako up at six 'O clock tomorrow morning so you can get first pick of the starter Pokémon-" "But I already have Ayako! She's my starter." I argued. Ayako growled in anger, wanting to be thought of as my starter. My mother gave a grunt of impatience. "I know Ayako's your first Pokémon, but wouldn't you want another?" "Mother. You should know by now that I only have eyes for dark types." "But what about that poor last Pokémon who doesn't get to go anywhere?" "Don't care." I finished coldly, walking back into my room. I slammed my door shut with a loud thud.

**How'd I do? REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: No way...

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING MY FIRST CHAPTER I LOVE YOU GUYS FOR THAT!**

I pressed an ear against my door, waiting until the clicking of my mother's feet slowly faded out. I carefully opened my bedroom door, my face brightening when I saw that she had been stupid enough to leave my backpack that I'd packed out in the hallway in front of my door.

I slung it over my shoulders, nearly Turtwigging in the process of putting it on. I closed the door behind me and set the pack on my bed. Ayako looked devilishly at me as if saying _"Oh, oh! You've got a plan!" _I smirked and nodded.

I may be a nerdy social outcast in school, but I was an evil genius at heart. I pulled my phone out. "We're taking all of this with us." I grinned, beginning to take pictures of each page of the book. "And we can take new notes with the 'notes' section of the phone." I murmured, feeling accomplished.

I dragged my backpack back into the hall, hoping my mother wouldn't notice that it had been gone. Ayako leapt onto my bed, curling up at the feet of my bed. I smiled, climbing underneath the covers and drifting into slumber.

XXXX

BEEP! BEEP! BEEEEEP! "Shut up!" I yelled, slamming my fist into my alarm clock, waking Ayako.

I had never been much of a morning person. Ayako gave a yawn, used to this response that I gave daily. I grabbed my purple hair brush off my nightstand and said in between yawning. "This just in! Investigator Rachel Brooks is-" I was cut off by my door opening.

"Rachel, again?" My mother whined, looking hopelessly at my hair brush.

I choked down my embarrassment. "That wasn't what you thought it was!" I insisted, hastily tucking my brush into the small satchel that my mother had prepared for me.

My mother let out a sigh of disappointment. "Rachel- never mind. Look, Mia and Hugh are heading to meet Professor Juniper's assistant, Bianca, to get their Pokémon. I suggest you meet up with them now." I nodded, my mother's disappointment spearing my heart.

I put the smaller backpack on my shoulders and invited Ayako onto my shoulder. "Bye." I said quietly, my head hung low as I left my house.

XXXX

"Ready, girl?" I asked as I climbed up the stone paved path that Bianca was supposed to meet us. "Zor!" Ayako yapped, wagging her tail and giving my cheek a lick.

"Wonder which Pokémon I'm going to end up with? There's Snivy, the grass type… Tepig, the fire type… and then there's Oshawott, the water type." I murmured, becoming lost in thought.

"I know my mother wanted to be the champion of Johto back when she was a kid, but she never did. She only earned six gym badges… Then her Furret died in battle… that ended her battling career. She still has Meganium and her Noctowl and stuff… but losing the first Pokémon she caught really hurt her." I said absentmindedly, recalling the stories she told me.

"I think that's why she wants me to earn the gym badges… she wants me to do what she didn't do. She doesn't approve of my dream of becoming an investigator." I sighed, sticking my hands in my pockets, ignoring my glasses as they slowly slid down the bridge of my nose.

Ayako's tail began to wag, her eyes staring at the top of the slope. I was about to ask what she was looking at, but someone else cut me off.

"Hey, Rachel!" Rosa yelled, waving at me from the top of the slope. A small smile crept onto my face.

"Well now I don't have to live up to my mother's expectations. It's time for me to start living, get out of my room, and follow my dreams." I murmured quietly, quickening my pace towards the girl.

"Hey, Rosa!" I returned her greeting, waving at her. "It's been a while." I smiled, giving her a hug. "Yeah no kidding. I haven't seen since the last day of school." She giggled, her eyes twinkling.

"So which Pokémon are you taking?" I asked. "Probably Oshawott. They're just so cute and innocent looking." She sighed, as if imagining traveling with the Pokémon.

"Who's Hugh taking?"

"He says Snivy's the one he wants."

"Cool. So I guess that leaves me with Tepig?" I asked, absentmindedly picking at my nails.

Rosa shook her head. "Nope. Actually, Hugh's friend just flew in from Kanto so he could journey with Hugh, so he gets Tepig." She said sheepishly.

I did a fist pump in the air. "Yes! Thank you Hugh's friend!" I laughed, scratching Ayako behind her ears. Rosa looked oddly at me.

"You didn't want the Pokémon?" Rosa asked in disbelief.

I nodded. "Ayako's my starter. I don't need another Pokémon! Besides, I like dark types." I shrugged. Ayako stared at the ground at my comment, looking rather conflicted.

"Yeah but- never mind." Rosa said, knowing better than to argue with me.

"So where is Hugh?" I asked, scanning the area.

Rosa shrugged. "He said that he had to pick up his friend from the airport so… maybe the plane was delayed or something?" She suggested.

"Well while they're running late you go ask Bianca for first dibs on Oshawott!" I exclaimed, gesturing to the blond girl as she looked into the distance, marveling at the fantastic view.

Rosa shook her head. "Nah. I already know that Hugh's not going to go for Oshawott, he says it's too girly but I don't think so. And the three of us all talked via the telephone and sorted it all out. Aaron says that he wants Tepig, Hugh wants Snivy, and I want Oshawott. No dibs required." Rosa smiled.

My eyes widened, my heart skipping a beat. _No… it can't be THAT Aaron… can it? I haven't seen him since Canalave city. _ I thought to myself with dread, cracking my knuckles. "Ok." I shrugged, trying not to look as panicked as I really was.

Rosa opened her mouth to say something, only to be beaten.

"ROSA! HEY ROSA!" Hugh's familiar holler rang in my ears.

Rosa cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled, "HEY HUGH! DID YOU GET AARON?!"

"YEP I'M RIGHT HERE, ROSA!" The boy that must've been Aaron replied.

Footsteps clopped up the tiled walk way as the pair made their way up. I gritted my teeth as two heads of hair came into view: one was obviously Hugh, with his spiky hair-do, now the other… I sighed and picked a stray stick off the ground and held it up like it was a microphone.

"This just in, my life's officially a wreck." I muttered, dropping the stick-microphone onto the ground as the familiar almost metallic silver hair that was spiky, much like Hugh's, just not as tall as Hugh's. My own little personal hell was starting. And it wasn't about to end too quickly either.

**Ok so, so sorry for the wait, I had a slight case of writer's block but now I've got this story rock'n and roll'n so yeah. REVIEW. ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Battle time!

**Hey people! Ok, so I updated the last chapter and made some adjustments and now I have a much better idea of getting to my plot from here, so… yeah you might want to reread the last chapter otherwise you'll be hopelessly lost (pun intended) in this chapter. Tell me what you think ^_^**

The trio quickly began exchanging greetings, laughing and hitting each other in the arms.

I sat in a stiff silence.

Ok, so after my father passed on when I was around five or six, my family moved here, to Asperita City. Aaron used to live down the street from me and we were the best of friends up until right around eighth grade, that's where things got awkward between us. You see, I began to urm… how do I put this…. LIKE Aaron a little more than I should've. I had a pretty obvious crush on him up until he moved to Sinnoh. That's where I messed everything up. A few hours before he went to the airport, I told him that I'd liked him, then ran away before he could respond. Rosa and Hugh only moved here two years ago, so they're kinda oblivious to what's happened between us.

Of course, I don't like him like that anymore, but how would Aaron know that? It's been right around four years since I last saw him, so hopefully he forgot?

_Oh dear Arceus I'm screwed. _I thought miserably as I watched Aaron break away from Rosa and Hugh. My heart stopped when he extended his hand in greeting to me.

"Hey, I'm Aaron. And you are?" He asked.

I gave a mental sigh of relief when I realized that he didn't recognize me. Then it hit me: back in eight grade I straightened my hair and I didn't wear glasses, and I had braces. Now my hair's a big curly mess and I wear big nerdy red glasses AND I got my braces off for good last summer. I must look completely different. I forced a smile and shook his hand.

"Call me Katie." I stammered, praying he wouldn't see that I was lying. Something flashed in his eyes, but he didn't seem like he recognized me. But he was definitely suspicious of me. Aaron began to eye Ayako.

"Hey… I could've sworn that I've seen that Zorua before. Do you happen to know a girl called Rachel?" He asked.

My jaw locked again. I felt beads of sweat form at my forehead. I shook my head slowly, my jaw unlocking. "No… why?" I asked, forcing myself to stay calm.

Aaron cleared his throat and looked at the ground in embarrassment. "No reason."

Ayako, seeing that I was beginning to sweat out of nervousness, wiped my forehead with her paw. I blinked my thanks and forced myself to loosen up.

"So you're the one who's not getting the third Pokémon, right? Look, I'm really sorry if I took your Pokémon-"

"It's fine, really!" I interrupted. "I'm not even planning on challenging the gyms or Pokémon contests or anything! I'm just in it for the traveling. Besides, I already have Aya- I mean Zorua with me." I stammered, unable to believe that I'd almost blown my cover after only five minutes of talking to him.

"Really? Why wouldn't you want to beat the gyms and stuff? My good friend who used to live here never turned down a battle. She had a Zorua like you. She'd confuse her opponents by having her Pokémon turn into an exact copy of their Pokémon. Then she'd have the two get all mixed up and the trainer wouldn't know which one was their own." He said, his metallic silver eyes gleaming with excitement as he recalled my former battling style.

Aaron was right, I'd never turned down a battle before. In fact, I used to act cocky just so people would challenge me. I faintly smiled at my memories.

_How on earth did I go from an arrogant pre-trainer to a complete nerd who wants to be an investigator? _I wondered quietly to myself before replying. "Cool. But all I really plan on doing is getting an elite team of dark types and becoming a top notch investigator." I giggled, imagining myself surrounded by dark types as I searched an imaginary crime scene.

"Are you getting a pokedex?"

"Of course! I might not be going for the champion title but that doesn't mean that I don't want a pokedex!"

"Phew, so you're not a complete nut-case after all."

"What'd you just call me?"

"Nothing. Just nothing."

"Good."

"Great."

I nearly jumped out of my skin when Rosa poked me. "Hey you ready to get our pokedexes and pokeballs?" She asked.

I nodded, relieved to get out of that awkward position. Hugh was already talking to the professor's assistant, what I assumed to be Snivy's poke ball in his hand. Bianca gave him ten pokeballs and a deep blue pokedex which he slid into his pocket. He put his empty pokeballs in his backpack and attached Snivy to his belt. Hugh then took a step back and gestured for Rosa to get her Oshawott next.

The brunet smiled, quickly striding to Bianca. "I choose Oshawott." Rosa declared, plucking the water type out of one of the three shallow depressions in the metal tray.

"Hey, nice choice! I journeyed with an Oshawott too." Bianca grinned, handing the girl ten pokeballs and a light pink pokedex.

Rosa greedily took the balls and machine, quickly putting them in her backpack. She also put her poke ball on her belt.

Aaron took her place, taking the final poke ball from the depressions. "Hiya Tepig." He grinned, pinning the ball to his belt before receiving his ten pokeballs and his silver pokedex.

Bianca then turned to me. "Alright, so Professor Juniper told me to give you everything I gave these three, minus the starter Pokémon, correct?" She asked, digging around for my things.

I nodded, "yep. I've already got my starter." I conformed, accepting the ten pokeballs and my own black pokedex.

"Is the color alright? I thought that I heard Professor Juniper saying that you had a thing for dark types." She asked, looking at the ebony pokedex.

I smiled and nodded. "Yup! Unless you have a purple one. I really like purple." I added.

Bianca shook her head. "No, sorry."

"It's fine." I shrugged, putting my things away.

I thanked Bianca before turning to see Aaron staring at me. _Shit… he's figuring me out! He's figuring me out! _I wailed to myself, careful not to make eye contact.

"Hey, Katie will you battle me?" He asked.

I nearly slapped myself. He wasn't looking at me, he was looking at Ayako! "Urm… sure." I stammered, gesturing for Ayako to prepare for battle.

Ayako reluctantly hopped off my shoulder. Aaron's eyes brightened. "Awesome! Go, Tepig!" He yelled, releasing the pig-like Pokémon. I looked back to see that Rosa and Hugh were battling too.

"Ladies first." I smirked, waiting for him to make a move.

"Alright, you want to play that game? Tepig! Tackle!" Aaron commanded, watching as his Tepig steadily gained momentum.

"Ay- Zorua, fake tears!" I cried, watching as Ayako hid her face and began to produce fake tears. Tepig stopped instantly, looking concerned as Ayako 'cried'. I grinned as the pig-Pokémon fell for Ayako's plan.

"Pursuit!" I yelled, watching as Ayako swiftly stopped her fake tears, brutally attacking Tepig.

"Pig!" Tepig cried, struggling to its hooves.

"Tepig, are you alright?" Aaron asked. Tepig turned and gave a determined nod.

"Tepig, tackle again!"

"Jump!" I countered, watching as Ayako easily jumped over the small fire type, smirking in satisfaction. "Now, scratch!" I commanded, watching the Zorua swipe at the fire type's ears while its guard was down.

Tepig fell with a thud, spirals dancing in his eyes.

I smiled in satisfaction. "Tepig!" Aaron gasped, returning the fallen Pokémon before looking at me.

"Why aren't you challenging the gyms? You're a natural battler you know. Have you battled in the past?" He inquired.

I nodded. "Yeah, I've battled a little…" I admitted. "But, A-Zorua doesn't like battling very much. She wants to be the first Zorua to solve a crime." I explained, picking my Pokémon up. "Your Tepig did well though, if I hadn't battled in the past, I bet you would've won." I smiled, waving goodbye to Aaron, then to Hugh and Rosa, who were still battling their Pokémon.

XXX

I sighed. "You've still got it." I said, half looking at Ayako.

Ayako licked my cheek in response, glad to get a compliment.

"But I have to think, should we battle as like a side thing? Because challenging the gyms might be kind of fun." I admitted, looking to the fox Pokémon for approval.

Ayako shook her head. "Zor…" She mumbled, burying her head in my curly hair.

I sighed. "You're right. We have to focus on getting to that castle, or what's left of it at least, and find Ms. Forester." I said determinedly, clenching my fists.

Ayako swiftly nodded, glad to see that I'd gotten off the topic of gym battling. "Oh well, we can still build our dream team of dark types, right?" I smiled, watching the grass for any Purrloin, knowing that they inhabited the area. "Now help me look for a Purrloin." I said, not taking my eyes off the grass as I walked through route 19.

Ayako yapped in response, scenting the air for the dark feline.

XXX

"No! Not another Patrat! Give me a Purrloin!" I grumbled, overlooking yet another Patrat as Ayako and I patrolled the small area.

"Hey I thought you weren't challenging the gyms. Why are you looking for a Purrloin?" A familiar voice made me jump. I turned around to see Hugh and his Snivy looking skeptically at Ayako and I.

I couldn't help but laugh a little at the sight of the boy and his Snivy wearing the same expression. I cleared my throat. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean that I don't want more Pokémon to come along with Ayako and I, it's part of the fun of traveling." I reasoned.

Hugh shrugged. "You know I saw a couple of them closer to Floccesy." Hugh said, gesturing to the nearby town.

"Oh and my little sister told me to give you this." He said, handing me a parcel.

I smiled and accepted it. "Cool. Tell her thank you for me."

"I will, if you battle me." Hugh smirked, his Snivy nodding its approval.

"Urm… Ayako doesn't really like battling. But once I catch Purrloin I can battle Snivy."

"But you battled Aaron didn't you? So why not me?"

I looked to Ayako. "Please just one more?" I pleaded, praying she'd say yes.

Ayako stiffened but nodded, reluctantly hopping off my shoulder. "Just one though." I warned, knowing that my partner didn't like battling.

Hugh's eyes sparkled with determination as he told Snivy to prepare for battle.

"You can go first."

**Ok this took longer than it should've… but anyhow, do you think rather than the time period that I'd set for Rachel to begin looking for Jem, that I should go back to chapter 1 and make it the usual two years? If no one says otherwise I think I'm going to do that. Anyways… Bye! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A beautiful disaster

**So I just changed the time settings on the first chapter and I just wanted to apologize with this book's rough start, I just feel like I wasn't doing this story justice until I redid chapter three and adjusted some things. Oh, aaaaannnnddd, check at the bottom of the chapter after you're done reading because I have something else to say that will excite most of you. ^_^ **

"Snivy, no! I'm sorry!" Hugh cried, rushing to his fallen Snivy.

I smiled at Ayako. "Excellent battle, thank you."

Ayako yipped at me in response. Yet again I'd lucked out and Ayako didn't get hit once.

"Nice battle, Hugh." I said, shaking his hand.

"Yeah, you too. Say, what level is Ayako? It KOed poor Snivy with one hit, it's obviously stronger than level five." He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah she's right around level seventeen, that's how she's familiar with battling. When I was younger I used to battle with her a lot more, that's why she's not like level twenty five or something." I explained curtly, picking Ayako up.

Hugh narrowed his eyes. "But, I must take note on how she battled. Yeah she won the battle, but every time Snivy tried to vine-whip her, I saw this strange, desperate, almost feral, look in her eyes. It's like she's afraid of getting hit." Hugh said, looking straight at Ayako.

"Huh?" I gaped, looking down at the little dark type.

Ayako looked almost ashamed, not meeting our gazes.

"Well if you were to hit me I think I'd be a little desperate too." I defended her, not taking my eyes off the Zorua.

Ayako's tail began to faintly wag as she finally met my gaze, her cerulean eyes looking thankfully at me. I smiled back at her.

Hugh looked like he was about to reply when suddenly, a nearby voice began to yell. "No! Give that back you pest!"

A bluish gray colored blur raced past Hugh and I, making us do a double take.

"What in Arceus's name…" I began, baffled as an exhausted Patrat desperately pursued the blur.

"C-come on Patrat! W-w-e have to get t-that back!" A young boy cried, completely out of breath.

"What's wrong?" Hugh asked, eyeing the boy with concern.

"P-p-purrloin!" He spluttered, pointing to where the blur disappeared.

"What?" Hugh asked, not understanding the young boy at first.

My eyes shot open. "PURRLOIN!" I shouted, sprinting through the brush, not caring about the thorns and brambles that pierced my skin.

Huffing and puffing I tore after the dark feline, running faster than I knew I could-that's how I knew that I wanted this.

Ayako had leapt out of my arms, pursuing the feline with a passion. Ayako, being much faster than me, quickly sped out of my line of vision.

"LLLION!" A cry echoed throughout route nineteen, fueling my energy.

"Ayako! Don't let it get away!"

XXX

When I finally found Ayako, I saw that she had the dark type pinned to the ground by its scruff.

Ayako fought to hold to oddly colored Pokémon down as I neared it. I then observed that once again, Ayako didn't have a single scratch on her, but I was too pumped up to care.

On closer inspection of the Purrloin, I saw that it was fairly beat up and tired looking, pure hatred flooding its gaze as I reached out to pet it.

"Purr…" It growled threateningly baring her teeth at me.

Ayako silenced it by forcing its blue-gray head into the ground.

"Ayako!" I scolded, pulling out an empty ball.

Despite the Purrloin's protests, I tapped its forehead with the ball, watching intently as the ball rocked back and forth.

Beep….

Beep…

BING!

I smiled as the Purrloin accepted my invitation, plucking the red and white ball off the ground. My eyes twinkled in sheer joy as I shouted, "come on out, Purrloin!"

The ball snapped open, a blinding white glow in front of Ayako and I, fading away to reveal the oddly colored Purrloin. She immediately hissed and arched her back at us, a harsh glare plastered on its face. I recoiled at the Pokémon's reaction.

"Rachel! There you are!" Hugh shouted as he and the young boy finally caught up.

The boy pointed accusingly at my new Pokémon. "You! Give Lillypup back!" He cried, tears budding at his eyes.

I looked questioningly at Hugh. "That Purrloin stole this boy's Lillypup." Hugh replied, his eyes clouded with confliction, as though he couldn't decide if he could possibly be mad at a Pokémon, even if it was for thievery.

I couldn't help but step defensively in front of Purrloin. "Well I caught her," I said, showing her new poke ball. "So she shouldn't be a problem for you anymore."

A flash of relief spread through the boy's gaze. "Oh thank Arceus! That rotten thief has been terrorizing Floccesy Town for around a month now! If you turn it in to Officer Jenny she'll give you a huge cash reward." He said, glaring at the shiny Purrloin.

Purrloin looked up at me, expecting me to jump at the opportunity to get some more cash in my pocket.

I shook my head. "I'm not turning her in, but I will take her far away from here and I'll help you look for your Lillypup, after all, it's technically my fault since she's mine now." I admitted, meeting the boy's gaze with confidence.

I turned to Purrloin. "Please give this boy his Pokémon back." I commanded, my gaze serious.

Purrloin still seemed to be in shock that I wasn't turning her in, for she went into a nearby bush and came out with a small poke ball clamped in her jaws. The dark type set it down at my feet, looking up at me expectantly.

I smiled, patting her on the head as I picked the ball off the ground.

The boy nearly tore it from my hands, opening it to make sure that his Pokémon was actually inside it. He pressed the white center and out came Lillypup, who seemed overjoyed to see its trainer again. "Thanks." He beamed, sprinting back to Floccesy Town with his Patrat and Lillypup.

Hugh's gaze stayed fixed on Purrloin. "You know, if you're going to go into Floccesy Town I wouldn't have Purrloin out of her ball otherwise you could have some angry victims chasing after you." He warned.

I blinked for a second, still processing what this Purrloin had done to this town. "Right… Return." I said, sucking the feline back into the poke ball and clipping her onto my belt.

Hugh sighed, "well I'm heading to Floccesy Ranch to train Snivy, so I guess I'll see you later."

I nodded, "ok, bye, Hugh."

Ayako hopped onto my shoulder, a lot more comfortable with Purrloin tucked away in her poke ball. "Zor!" She cried, waving goodbye at Hugh. I giggled and stroked Ayako as I began to walk to Floccesy Town.

XXX

We kept walking until the town was in sight, then something startled me. "You there! Trainer!" An aged voice shouted, echoing throughout the route.

Confused, I looked back and forth, unable to find who just shouted at me. I nearly screamed when I looked up to see a crimson haired man leap down the cliff that towered above the entrance to Floccesy Town.

My eyes wide and my heart pounding, I quickly recognized who this man was- I never thought I'd get this lucky so early on in my travels. Quickly recovering from my initial shock, I sprang to life, getting right up in his face, my one notebook and pen that I'd managed to sneak past mother in hand.

"Alder! My name is Rachel Brooks, aspiring investigator, and this is Ayako, my partner," I introduced myself and Ayako, who waved in response.

"Now, I realize that you've actually met Ms. Forester and I-" I stopped as the man's expression saddened at the mention of her- not the grieving kind of sad, but the frustrated, angry kind of sad.

"It's very… cruel of you to just encourage the label that the media has given that poor girl. If you are to ask me anything of that beautiful disaster than you must refer to her as 'Jemma', or 'Jem.' Humanity was the cause of her death and I won't let you tarnish her memory by calling her 'Ms. Forester' any more than it already has. It's because of so called 'investigations' that she was wrecked and… I don't want it to continue because of you." Alder said harshly, his words bitter and numb to the ear.

I was too stunned to speak, so I let him continue.

"People like you didn't just destroy her, but you destroyed Unova's true champion, Black. After she left he hasn't been the same. He gave his Champion status to Iris and has basically thrown the past two years of his life away looking for a girl that is not here... not anymore." Alder said coldly, leaving me alone on route 19.

**Ok, so here's the good news (well for those of you who actually like this little series) I have decided to ditch the whole trilogy idea and make more than three books! I'm thinking maybe four or five. I don't really know if I can do more than that but if I can trust me you'll be hearing from me! :D REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Alder's promise

**Read the bottom note for more info on the next books of the series, like last time, you'll either love it or hate it ;)**

My mouth was still hanging open in shock. First, I'd just met the champion and came THIS close to an interview with him, then he lectured me instead. Oh if only I hadn't said 'Ms. Forester'… I guess I still have a lot to learn about how to work people during an interview. "Zorua!" Ayako yipped, licking my cheeks as though she was trying to tell me to snap out of it. I blinked a few times before coming back. "Right… Let's get… let's get going." I stammered, finally entering the town just as the sky grew dark.

XXX

"So first night's free, right?" I asked the Nurse as I checked into the center.

"Of course! Every traveler would be broke if we didn't have that policy. Here's your key. Enjoy." She said, her warm smile transferring from her lips to my own.

I happily took my room key from her and walked into the room as I recalled Alder's assault on my simple question. Most of it just hurt my pride, but the end of what he said… now that gave me the chills. _"looking for a girl that is not here… not anymore." _Never before have I felt THIS guilty and awful about anything that wasn't my fault.

I felt the Purrloin's poke ball rattle in lack of patience, showing that she obviously wasn't used to traveling in a ball yet. I couldn't help but giggle a little at this. My hand plucked the ball off my belt, releasing the Floccesy town 'criminal'.

"Lion!" She cried, hopping onto my bed and making herself comfortable on my pillow.

I sighed. "Okay then… I guess I'll sleep without a pillow tonight…"

Ayako stiffened at the Purrloin's presence, tucking her tail in between her legs as she slunk underneath the Pokecenter's bed.

"Ayako! What's wrong? It's just P- wait a second! You need a name, don't you?" I suddenly remembered.

"Urm… how 'bout Shikari?" I asked.

The Purrloin's ear twitched in response.

"Ok, if you don't tell me yes or no than you're name's Shikari." I said to Shikari, watching her sleep on MY pillow.

"Alrighty then… goodnight, Shikari; goodnight, Ayako." I yawned, climbing into bed before drifting off into sleep.

XXX

_"Any better?" The brunet asked, her expression hopeful as she finished slicing more of her incredibly long brown hair with a shard of broken glass._

_ The girl's best friend looked pitifully at its companion._

_ 'Nice try, but no. You've only succeeded in making yourself look even more rugged.' She sighed sympathetically._

_ The girl gave a sigh of defeat. _

_ 'Can't we just stay down here? Do we have to go looking for trouble? 'Cuz I think it knows our address.' Her companion replied dryly. _

_The girl nodded with a sigh. "Fine. We'll just stay here and rot forever like the outcasts we are." _

_XXX _

My eyes shot open as my poke center room door burst open, the lights were flicked on. "See! There it is!" A familiar voice hollered, pointing directly at me.

"Wha?" I asked, rubbing my eyes, adjusting to the light. My eyes widened when I saw that the Floccesy Town Police and the same young boy that I'd helped just yesterday standing in my room.

"W-what are you doing here?" I spluttered, climbing out of bed and confronting them.

Officer Jenny approached me.

"Are you aware of what your Pokémon has done to this town? How much damage it has done?" She demanded, glaring at me.

I looked taken back. "What are you talking about? My Pokémon haven't left my side since I got here!" I snapped, not being much of a morning person.

"Well your Purrloin has stolen at LEAST two thousand dollars worth of things in the past month-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I only just caught my Purrloin last night! Honest! So why are you blaming me? I caught her and now she has some guide lines. No one taught Purrloin how to behave and now I'm doing just that! I'm taking this Purrloin far away from Floccesy Town so why do you care?" I snapped, turning my attention to Shikari's sellout- the young boy who's Lillipup got stolen by Shikari. "And what's the big idea, kid? I helped you get your stolen Lillipup back, so why are you turning poor Shikari in?"

"How could I not? If you lived in Floccesy Town then you'd know why-"

The door opened once again. "Alright, alright leave this girl and her Pokémon alone." Alder said as he came into view.

"A-alder?" I stuttered.

"Look, how about this. I'll pay for all the Purrloin's damages to Floccesy Town if you leave her be. Like she just said, this Purrloin hasn't even been hers for twenty four hours yet, it's not fair to charge her for crimes that she wasn't around to stop." Alder said logically, a stern look on his face.

"C-champion Alder! Are you sure?" I asked, shocked that even after I'd offended him he had come to help me out of this mess.

"Alder, this is going to cost a lot to get the law to drop all charges against this girl. Are you sure?"

"Positive." Alder said coolly, watching as the officers and young boy left my room.

"Alder… I don't know how I can repay you for this." I began.

"Ah, I'm not going to pay a single cent."

"WHAT?" I said, my jaw dropping.

"Ah, just kidding!" Alder laughed before going on. "BUT, if you want me to do this, you'll have to do something for me."

"What do you need?" "Collect all eight Unovian badges. If you can do that, then not only will I pay for Purrloin's thievery, but I'll also let you interview me." Alder said, smirking.

"Wha? But I can't battle!"

"Oh, but you can. I watched you battle that friend of yours with the Snivy. You have potential, you know?"

I gave a sigh of defeat. "Ok…"

**0_0 This Purrloin's gonna be the death of Rachel… Anyways, here's the news that I have about the series: For starters, Lost will be the only book with Rachel's POV so enjoy her while you have her. And I reread 'Runaway' and all the chapters up until like chapter 13 SUCKED. I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, SO, sorry for making you poor people endure that torture! (I am redoing those sorry excuses for chapters later) And the sad part about that is that while I was writing those chapters, I thought I was some hot stuff. Well I was hot alright, A HOT, HOT MESS! But anyway, onto the important stuff. So I've decided that maybe one or two books at the end might focus on maybe Rachel's kid…? Just a thought. OH AND PLEASE CHECK OUT MY NEW STORIES, 'MOKUSHIROKU' AND 'OUTSHINE'! I really want feedback… Also, 'The Selection Course' is another good one for Hunger Games fans. (Mokushiroku is kind of Hunger Gamesish too) **


End file.
